Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm Heroes Maelstrom Chronicles 4 HD REMIX
by YamiSaku
Summary: As a child, Naruto has always done things alone. His parents pay more attention to his siblings and he has no friends. But he's okay with it. Now, equipped with "The Gamer", Naruto will go through treacherous and meaningful adventures on his quest to become the greatest ninja of all time.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Before I begin, I would like to apologize for making you guys wait so long. I know that this is a completely new story, and it's crazy to start a new one when I haven't finished the previous one. But I felt inspired. And don't worry; I will eventually get back to working on the other story. Hopefully, I start this one better than the last, because my grammar and writing skills have improved. I am taking my own spin on "Neglect Fan-fictions" and "Gamer Fan-fictions" and melding them into one story. Enjoy the new content that shall provide for you!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Game Start!**

Twelve years ago, a Colossal Nine-Tailed fox attacked the village. The Kyuubi was known to be the strongest living creature in existence, due to its Tailed-Beast status. The Tailed Beasts were powerful, animal-like creatures that were made of chakra. Few know of their origins and many people consider them as savage beast. However, that is not the case. The morals, souls, and consciences of humans became corrupt over time. The years were long and difficult for the Bijuu. So they revolted. They fought against the new wave of humans, wishing to escape capture. But one by one, each of them fell to the might and numbers of the Hidden Villages. They were trapped in human bodies used as "sacrifices". These "sacrifices" are known as "Jinchuuriki". The Jinchuuriki were often hated and used as scapegoats for villages. However, some villages are more accepting of their Jinchuuriki, such as the the Village Hidden in the Clouds.

Even the Kyuubi fell to the might of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, His wife, Kushina Uzumaki, and the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. But the one person to stop the Kyuubi completely was one of Minato's closest and oldest friends, Mao Tsounga. Mao, like his friend, was proficient in fūinjutsu, the Arts of Sealing. They spent time developing new seals, training together, and spent time with each other on their days off. Unfortunately, Mao lost his life by using one of the most powerful sealing techniques in existence…the Shiki-Fūjin. He used the technique to seal the Kyuubi within two out of Minato's and Kushina's three children. Etsuko, their only daughter that held the Yin half of the Kyuubi, and Baiko, his second-born son that held the Yang half of the Kyuubi, are both seen as great heroes to the Hidden Leaf Village.

However, what as become of their first-born son?

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was currently relaxing on a roof top, facing towards the sky. His parents recently told him and his two siblings that they would start their first year in the Ninja Academy. Minato was often busy training Etsuko and Eiji, or working in his office in the Hokage's Mansion. Kushina would spend most of her time with Etsuko and Eiji, sometimes training them. They spent so much time with them that they soon forgot about him.

Which he absolutely loved!

At first he became hurt about the fact that they had forgotten about him. But then he thought about it… he could do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. Hell, he barely interacted with his siblings. He isn't even angry with his family; he just enjoys spending time with himself more. He would often go to festivals and other events by himself and have the time of his life. He would do things on his own, because he didn't have to consider how another person feels about doing an activity. He even trained by himself without anyone's supervision, which could be considered dangerous, given his age and child-like nature. However, the boy still watched his parents training his twins from afar to observe what to do and how to do it correctly.

Naruto is a six-year old, spiky, blond-haired boy that wears a white t-shirt with a blue Uzumaki swirl on the front, and yellow cargo shorts that reached down to his knees. Over his white shirt, he wore an orange hoodie that he proudly, bought with his own money. Well money that he randomly found on the ground and eagerly spent. Some say that the color orange is impractical for ninja, but no one could tell him no, because there's no one to supervise his shopping habits. He would often do chores around the village to earn more money, which was pretty successful so far. He used the money to buy ninja and school supplies, which were pretty good in quality.

Naruto wasn't completely alone, though. He was still good friends with the Ichiraku's, because he visited their Ramen Shop so often. He would often greet them and tell them about his mischievous adventures. But, even though he often had small chats with them, they weren't too close. He would still do things alone, which he was okay with.

Currently, life was good for Naruto Uzumaki.

 **Would you like to start the game? (Yes or No)?**

The floating words in the box frightened Naruto to death, because the appeared with a very loud ding. Added to the fact that there were letters floating in mid-air in front of his face…

With visible hesitation, Naruto clicked on " _ **Yes**_ " and waited for something to happen.

" **WELCOME TO NARUTO: ULTIMATE NINJA STORM HEROES MAELSTROM CHRONICLES HD 4.5 REMIX PLATINUM EDITION – VOLUME 1\THE TALE OF THE GALLANT!** " exclaimed an unknown, robotic voice.

"That's a long ass title!" exclaimed the blond-haired boy

Then suddenly, a large box with his name, abbreviations, and numbers appeared in front of him.

* * *

 **Naruto Uzumaki – Level 1 (Age: 6) {Ryo: 2,960} [SP: 0]**

 **EXP: 1/1000**

 **Stats:**

 **HP:** 100/100

 **CHK:** 100/100

 **STR:** 3

 **DEF** : 2

 **SPD:** 4

 **DEX:** 2

 **VIT:** 4

 **INT:** 1

 **WIS:** 1

 **LUK:** 4

 **Traits:**

 **(Locked) Uzumaki Bloodline -**? [+20 VIT, +20 INT, +5% to Fūinjutsu Skill]

 _{Requirements: Learn about ancestry, Learn about Mito Uzumaki, and Defeat another Bloodline User.}_

 _ **Skills:**_

 **Level 1** \- _Transformation Jutsu (_ _ **Henge**_ _) – E-Ranked: The ability to change into people other than oneself, and also the ability to change into animals, plants, and even inanimate objects like weapons._

 **Level 1** \- _Substitution Jutsu (_ _ **Kawarimi**_ _) – E-Ranked: The ability to switch with inanimate objects or other people._

 **Level 1 -** _Personal Taijutsu: Your own created taijutsu. You are able to innovate and change and create your own move set._

* * *

Naruto stared at the _**Status Page**_ blankly. He couldn't believe what he was seeing in front of him. He was in a game… a video game!?

"This is so awesome! I'm going to become a super ninja with this thing," the blond ninja said excitedly. He was interrupted by another strange "ding" that alerted him.

The robotic, male once again began to speak, " **Hello, I am the Game-Guide! I am here to answer to answer to any questions you have about the game. For now I'll give you a few tips to start your adventure. One of your main jobs in this game is to level up. In order to level up, you have to train, do quests, complete challenges, participate in events, and clear dungeons. Training often takes longer to gain experience, but it is still useful if you do not have any quest to do, dungeons to clear, or events nearby. On the stats page, it shows your attributes, and how strong they are.**

 **Strength(STR) is increased by practicing punching, lifting weights, doing exercises that strengthen the arms, etc. Defense(DEF) is improved by taking hits during training. Speed(SPD) can be increased by sprinting with leg-weights on and sprinting for long distances. Vitality(VIT) is increased the same way Speed is improved. Intelligence(INT) is increased by reading books and gaining knowledge on particular subjects in the Academy. Wisdom(WIS) is increased by making smart decisions and applying you knowledge to certain situations. Luck(LUK) is increased by making bets, going to the casino, and playing games like poker or dice with others. Remember, all of these skills can be boosted with the help of Storm Points(SP). Health Points(HP) and Chakra(CHK) can only be increased by leveling up, getting a trait to increase it, or using Storm Points.**

 **Storm Points are earned though leveling up, completing quest, doing events, completing challenges, and clearing events and dungeons. These points can either be saved for later, be used to unlock a new jutsu, unlocking new traits, be converted into experience points, gaining rare or exotic weapons, or improving your own base attributes.**

 **Ryo is the world's currency system. With ryo, you can buy weapons, items, food, clothing, property, etc. Your ryo will be placed within your inventory for now, but if you faint during a sparring match or any other battle that is not a death match, with your ryo inside of your inventory, you will lose it all. It is important to go to the nearest bank possible and open up a gamer checking account. Once an account is opened you will receive a "Gamer Currency Card" that you will use to buy your gear or other items. If you faint with your "Gamer Currency Card" your money will be secure.**

 **Lastly, at the end of almost every dungeon or quest there is a "** _ **Boss**_ **". These** _ **Bosses**_ **are extremely stronger than the small fry that you fight before them so make sure to avoid or defend yourself from their attacks. Well, that was all I needed to say. When you get the chance open up your "inventory" by saying or thinking the command [** _ **Inventory**_ **] and a small box will pop up with the items you have on you. You can close it by either saying or thinking the command [** _ **Exit**_ **]. The same rules apply with your** _ **Status**_ **page. Good luck, Naruto Uzumaki."**

After the long explanation, Naruto did just as he said and checked his inventory. He only had the 2,960 ryo he had on him before. After he closed it, he began took a walk towards the bank with a confident smirk on his face.

* * *

Today was the first day of the Ninja Academy. Naruto, like every other child was excited. On his way there, he spotted Etsuko, Baiko, Minato, and Kushina walking towards the Academy together. He did not want to be spotted, by his luck failed him. He attempted to cover his head with his hood on his orange sleeveless jacket. He saw his mother wave towards him to come towards them and he walked over to where they were standing.

Minato had blond hair and blue eyes and was wearing his Jōnin outfit without his green flak jacket. Kushina had long, red hair and brown eyes and was wearing a red kimono with a purple sash around her waist. Etsuko had short, red hair with yellow highlights, and she was wearing a pink t-shirt with a purple skirt and blue sandals. Baiko had short, spiky red hair that looked almost exactly like his father's. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a red Uzumaki swirl on the front, and was wearing black pants with black sandals.

"Hey Naruto, where were you this morning? We were looking for you," asked Etsuko.

" _Sure you were, Etsuko,_ " Naruto comically thought. "I like to wake up early and get some fresh air, before the sun comes up. So, I left the house and went for an early morning jog." Well, he partially told the truth. He was out looking for rare items and started his training. He even learned a new skill called _**Observe**_ , which was very useful. In fact…

" _ **Observe**_ **!** " Naruto yelled mentally.

* * *

 **Minato Uzumaki-Namikaze – Level ? (Age: 24)**

 **Stats: ?**

 **Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze – Level ? (Age: 24)**

 **Stats: ?**

 **Baiko Uzumaki-Namikaze – Level ? (Age: 6)**

 **Stats: ?**

 **Etsuko Uzumaki-Namikaze – Level ? (Age: 6)**

 **Stats: ?**

* * *

Naruto dead-panned at his abilities uselessness. Luckily, he would level it up soon.

 _ **Observe**_ **skill level up!** _ **Observe**_ _ **Level 2**_ **!**

Or maybe now…

Naruto and his family walked towards the Academy with smiles on their faces. They were waving to people that greeted them. Very few greeted Naruto, which was a good thing; he needed to learn how to stay under the radar.

 _ **Stealth skill gained! Stealth**_ **– Level 1!**

That was _very_ annoying. But, it was still a vital skill to obtain. He needed to level this skill up, and fast.

* * *

It's been over a week since the Academy started. Naruto was put into a class with all the clan heirs, his siblings, and a many other civilian children. He was doing pretty well for his first week. He already gained 2 Intelligence Points from his class time alone. His instructor, Iruka Umino, was apparently close friends with his family. He's never heard of him, but he really doesn't care. The blond-haired boy was only focused on getting stronger.

He used his _**Observe**_ skill and saw that everyone else was either Level 1 or Level 2. Only the Clan Heir's were at Level 2. Naruto guessed that the heirs were trained by their clans. He needed to watch out for their clan techniques.

"Alright everyone, we're going outside for our first Taijutsu spars. I know that we haven't gone over the basics of the Academy Taijutsu yet. But, I would like to see where you all are now. Once we get outside, I'll give the match-ups for each of you. Let's go!" stated Iruka.

Naruto was up first and he was going against Sasuke Uchiha, which caused him to mentally groan. Although, Naruto didn't _detest_ the Uchiha Clan, he had an agenda to avoid them at all cost. They were often too uptight and were always angry about something. They were easy to anger and Naruto did not feel like dealing with a bunch of hot-heads.

 _ **Quest Alert**_ : **Defeat Sasuke Uchiha in a sparring match!**

 **Reward(s): +2000 EXP, +20 SP, +40 ryo**

 **Bonus Challenge(s): Keep Health above 50%.**

 **Reward(s): +4000 EXP, +30 SP, +100 ryo**

Naruto nodded to himself and got in his Personal Taijutsu stance and Sasuke got in his Interceptor Fist Style. They glared intently at each other, before Iruka yelled, "Begin!"

Naruto and Sasuke charged towards each other. Sasuke threw a left hook towards his face, but he deflected it with his right arm. Naruto aimed a left hook towards his face, but Sasuke blocked the oncoming attack with his left hand. Sasuke the released Naruto's hand, jumped in the air, and sent a kick towards Naruto's stomach. The kick connected and sent Naruto skidding back a few feet.

 **-10 HP!**

Naruto eyes widened in surprise at the fact, that he already lost 10% of his health. But he recovered. Naruto once more ran towards Sasuke, but with a plan that he ran through his head. Sasuke waited for Naruto in a defensive stance and was prepared to block his oncoming punch. However, Naruto sent a feint punch towards him, and slid to Sasuke's right side. The dark-haired boy's eye widened in surprise as the move was unexpected.

Naruto kneed Sasuke in the stomach, with his left leg. Sasuke had the wind knocked out of his lungs and hunched over. Naruto was relentless as he punched Sasuke in face, grabbed the back of his collar, and slammed him on the ground. Naruto hopped back and regained his bearings, before he caused any serious harm to the other boy. The class was shocked by Naruto's brutal, unique movements.

 **Sasuke Uchiha: 103/200 HP**

Sasuke quickly got back up and, with great fury in his eyes, and sprinted to Naruto's position. Sasuke sent a heavy punch from his right fist and it connected. Naruto was staggered by the punch, and was almost sent spinning.

 **-20 HP!**

Naruto looked at the Uchiha with a fire in his eyes. The blond haired boy punched Sasuke in the chest, stomach, and on the left cheek all in three swift movements. He then proceeded to back-hand Sasuke on his right cheek. Soon, Naruto's movements became a barrage of punches and kicks, which Sasuke was unable to block or dodge.

After twenty more seconds of Naruto pounding him into the dirt, he stopped with ragged breathing and a few bruises on his face. His instructor and classmates stared in shock at Naruto's barrage of anger-filled blows.

 **Sasuke Uchiha: 25/200**

Sasuke was still conscious but just barely. He could not believe that he was beaten in a sparring match. Even with his training from his father and tips from his brother, he was still beaten to a pulp. He couldn't see it but he had a few bruises on his face, with a slightly bloody nose.

"Do you surrender, _Uchiha_?" Naruto asked while breathing heavily and with a slight amount of venom in his voice.

"Yeah, I give up," Sasuke reluctantly said.

 _ **Alert:**_ **Quest Completed!**

 **Requirement(s) met: +2000 EXP, +20 SP, +40 ryo gained!**

 **Bonus Requirement(s) met: +4000 EXP, +30 SP, +100 ryo gained!**

 **Level Up!**

 **Level Up!**

 **+1 STR**

 **Battle Store Now available!**

* * *

 **Naruto Uzumaki – Level 3 (Age: 6) {Ryo: 3,100} [SP: 50]**

 **Exp: 1/10,000**

 **Stats:**

 **HP:** 300/300

 **CHK:** 300/300

 **STR:** 4

 **DEF** : 2

 **SPD:** 4

 **DEX:** 2

 **VIT:** 4

 **INT:** 1

 **WIS:** 1

 **LUK:** 4

 **Traits:**

 **(Locked) Uzumaki Bloodline -**? [+20 VIT, +20 INT, +5% to Fūinjutsu Skill]

 _{Requirements: Reach Level 5, learn about ancestry, learn about Mito Uzumaki, and defeat another Bloodline User.}_

 _ **Skills:**_

 **Level 1** \- _Transformation Jutsu(_ _ **Henge**_ _) – E-Ranked: The ability to change into people other than oneself, and also the ability to change into animals, plants, and even inanimate objects like weapons. (CHK: 10)_

 **Level 1** \- _Substitution Jutsu(_ _ **Kawarimi**_ _) – E-Ranked: The ability to switch with inanimate objects or other people. (CHK: 10)_

 **Level 1 -** _Personal Taijutsu: Your own created taijutsu. You are able to innovate and change and create your own move set._

 **Level 2** – _Observe: The ability to view another person's stats and traits._

 **Level 1** – _Stealth: The ability to stay hidden from others._

* * *

"All right, that's enough you two! You both could have gotten seriously injured. For now, you two will be put into the infirmary, but take it easy next time! Remember that even though this is a sparring match, you should never harm your comrades. Do I make myself clear?" Iruka explained with a serious voice.

"Yes, Iruka-sensei," the class responded in unison. Naruto and Sasuke were escorted to separate rooms by two nurses and they were each given beds to lie on.

When the nurses left Naruto's room, he heard the Game Guide speak once more.

" **Congratulations on completing your first trials, Naruto! As you have seen, the** _ **Battle Store**_ **is now open. The** _ **Battle Store**_ **is a store that can only be accessed by you. The Store holds things such as: such as everyday kunai and shuriken to** _ **Legendary**_ _ **Items**_ **that can only be found through the store. You can also buy new traits and jutsu through the store. Ordinary items and** _ **E to C-ranked jutsu**_ **can be bought with ryo.** _ **Legendary items, Rare items, B to S-ranked jutsu**_ **must be purchased with Storm Points.** **There are many other things that can be accessed through the Battle Store, but for now, this is all the advice that you need. You can access the store by shouting the command** _ **Battle Store**_ **. Remember, if you need any assistance involving the game, use the** _ **Help**_ **command."**

Naruto did as he was told and was able to access the store, which popped up as a small menu screen.

* * *

 **Ordinary Weapons:**

 **Kunai – A black dagger with a handle wrapped in bandages and a small ring attached to the end of it. The kunai is designed for thrusting and stabbing, though it can still do some damage if thrown despite not being designed for it, and is about the length of one's hand. (Cost: 10 ryo)**

 **Scalpel – A tool often used for medical practices. Can be used in battle, mainly for cutting. (Cost: 10 ryo)**

 **Shuriken – A sharpened, four-pronged metal stars, useful for throwing. They can also be used for close combat, but not very efficiently. Although small, they can be used to distract, pin down enemy shinobi, or if accurate enough, can kill or incapacitate an enemy. (Cost: 10 ryo)**

 **Fūma Shuriken – A large, four-bladed shuriken possessing pre-eminent sharpness and lethality. This type of shuriken is considered characteristic to the famous Fūma clan, after whom they were named and who possibly developed them. (Cost: 25 ryo)**

 **Supplements:**

 **Food pills – Pills that slightly increase your ATK, DEF, and SPD for long periods of time. (Cost: 40 ryo)**

 **ATK Food Pills – Food pills that greatly increase your attack power for a short period of time. (Cost: 30 ryo)**

 **DEF Food Pills – Food pills that greatly increase your defensive abilities for a short period of time. (Cost: 30 ryo)**

 **SPD Food Pills – Food pills that greatly increase your speed for a short period of time. (Cost: 30 ryo)**

 **Health Potions – Restore your health slightly. (Cost: 40 ryo)**

 **Chakra Potions – Restore your chakra slightly. (Cost: 40 ryo)**

 **Rare Weapons** **:**

 **Staff of Resonance – Staff that greatly increases the user's Wisdom and Intelligence. It contains great strength and is able to form barriers around the user. [+100 ATK, +100 INT, +100 WIS] (Cost: 30,000 SP)**

 **Great Rune Sword – An ancient sword that was created by mystic runes found in an abandoned palace. The Great Rune Sword can astronomically increase one's Attack power. [+500 ATK] (Cost: 50,000 ryo)**

 **Misaki's Destructive Fūma Shuriken – A fūma shuriken that locks on to enemies, once it is thrown, and relentlessly attacks its targets until it dies. It is also known to be sentient, and returns to its user on its own. This weapon astronomically increases the users Vitality. [+500 VIT] (Cost: 80,000 SP)**

 **Rare Items:**

 **Sandals of Youth: White shinobi sandals that are rumored to be made by ancient sealing masters. These sandals will astronomically increase one's speed. [+500 SPD] (Cost: 50,000 SP)**

 **Chest-plate of the Senju: The Senju Clan was known to create great and sturdy armor. Some say it is the reason so many of them survived the Clan Wars Era. This armor astronomically increases one's Defenses. [+500 DEF] (Cost: 60,000)**

 **Akuma's Helmet: This helmet was said to belong to a great dead war-hero. They said his helmet saved his life through difficult battles. This helmet greatly increases one's Intelligence and Defenses. [+200 INT, +200 DEF] (Cost: 70,000 SP)**

 **E to C Rank Jutsu:**

 _ **E-Ranked Jutsu**_ **: Clone Jutsu – A technique used to create illusionary copies of the user. The clones are unable to attack the enemy, but they can be used to distract the enemy. Jutsu Requirement(s): [5 INT, Lv. 2 Tree Walking Jutsu, Lv. 2 Water Walking Technique] (Cost: 10 SP or 1,000 ryo)**

 _ **D-Ranked Jutsu**_ **: Earth-Style: Head Hunter Jutsu – This technique conceals the user underground and drags the object of their attack down into the earth, robbing them of their freedom. Leaving them completely unable to move after they're underground. In addition, they can start another attack. Jutsu Requirement(s): [10 INT, 10 WIS, Lv. 5 Stealth, Lv. 2 Earth Nature] (Cost: 15 SP or 1,500 ryo)**

 _ **C-Ranked Jutsu:**_ **Fire-Style: Great Fireball Jutsu - A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire and expelled from the mouth either as a massive orb of roaring flame or as a continuous flame-thrower. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered. The released flames will engulf their target, and leave a crater on the ground's surface. This technique apparently requires more than average chakra reserves and most genin should not be able to do this technique. Jutsu Requirement(s): [5 INT, 15 DEX, Lv. 3 Tree Walking Exercise, Lv. 3 Water Walking Exercise, Lev. 2 Fire Nature] (Cost: 25 SP or 2,500 ryo)**

 **B to S Ranked Jutsu:**

 _ **B-Ranked Jutsu:**_ **Surrounding** **Barrier Jutsu – This jutsu is used to protect not only the user, but the people around him. Jutsu Requirement(s): [40 INT, 35 WIS, 40 DEF, Lv. 15 Tree Walking Exercise, Lv. 13 Water Walking Exercise] (Cost: 150 SP)**

 _ **A-Ranked Jutsu**_ **: Mystic Palm Jutsu – This medical ninjutsu allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or afflicted body part. This allows the user to heal a patient without the need for medical equipment or surgery, making it very useful on the battlefield. Jutsu Requirement(s): [100 INT, 85 WIS, Lv. 40 Tree Walking Exercise, Lv. 40 Water Walking Exercise] (Cost: 2,000 SP)**

 _ **S-Ranked Jutsu**_ **: Demonic Illusion: Eternal Hell – A genjutsu capable of wrenching the victim's perception of the world in many different ways; however, the illusion always will change the victim's perception so that he or she will see the world as his or her worst nightmare. This includes making the victim see his or her loved ones dead etc. If not broken, the effects of this genjutsu get increasingly worse, until the world has became a living hell for the victim.**

 **Traits:**

 **Not currently available**

 **Enchantments:**

 **Not currently available**

* * *

Naruto looked at his choices in the store. He wanted to get a few of them, like the _Mystic Palm Jutsu_ and the _Sandals of Youth_ , but he didn't meet the requirements for them…not by a long shot! With a sigh, Naruto closed the Battle Store Menu.

While he was lying on the bed, the nurse walked into his room and told him, "You have a visitor." Naruto suspected it would either be his sister or his brother. Boy was he wrong… very, very wrong.

In the door-way, staring at him with an impassive look stood a six-year old girl with short, black hair and coal black eyes. She was wearing a black hoodie, with the Uchiha symbol on the back, over a blue shirt. The young girl was also wearing white pants and blue ninja sandals. This girl was none other than Kasumi Uchiha, Sasuke's twin sister.

" _Ah, shit!_ " Naruto mentally groaned. He decided to wait for her to begin the conversation, so that he doesn't say something stupid. He knows how short-tempered the Uchiha Clan members are.

"So, you are the one who defeated my brother, Sasuke?" Kasumi asked.

"Yeah, I am. Are you going to beat me to a pulp, because I beat up your big brother?" Naruto hesitantly asked.

"No, you won the fight, fair in square. I have no quarrel with you. Sasuke can fight his own battles." Naruto sighed in relief. "However, I would like to know how you acquired your skills. No offense, but your taijutsu skills looked like it was all made up on the spot. I was very surprised to see, that Sasuke lost to you. I also know that you are an Uzumaki-Namikaze, which surprises me even more about your ungraceful taijutsu. Etsuko and Baiko seem to have amazing taijutsu skill sets. You, however, are lacking in the area."

Naruto sweat-dropped and began his explanation, "Well, I am self-taught. I often don't really spend time with my family, so I train by myself. People always say that training under supervision or with others is better than training alone. But to be honest, I like training alone, because I know what I need to work on, and I make my own schedule. I don't have to worry about someone saying I shouldn't try something. And I'll never have to worry about over-specializing in a ninja field, which is a very big problem with most of the shinobi in this village."

Kasumi tilted her head to the side, "I disagree. The assistance from an adult is very useful, because they have experience in the field. And I don't see anything wrong with specializing in a specific field. It helps with the aspect of teamwork, which is the village's main focus for its ninja."

"Ah, I will not deny that help from an adult is a good thing. But haven't you ever had something you specifically wanted to try that could be potentially helpful for your future shinobi career? Like a certain jutsu or branching out into other fields?"

Kasumi nodded. "Yes, I wanted to delve more into barrier ninjutsu, but my father said it would not be beneficial towards my training."

"Exactly, he told you to not even bother learning about the subject. He's probably expecting another shinobi that you will get paired up with to learn use it instead or maybe he just doesn't want you to be involved in defensive fighting. But, if there is a situation where you actually need the barrier ninjutsu, no one on your team will have any training in the art. Therefore, you will either face death or serious injury. Also, specializing in a field is fine, if you want to get yourself killed.

Say that there are three different genin in a squad. One specializes in Ninjutsu, the other Taijutsu, and the last Genjutsu. Now if they were tone separated the Ninjutsu could end up fighting against a genjutsu user that could trap him in multiple genjutsu at a time. He or she would die, because he doesn't have the skills to stop genjutsu. The same goes for the other two teammates. They'll run into someone that knows their weaknesses. Just because your teammates have the skills that you need, doesn't mean you will always be able to survive certain situations. Relying on others for strength is a foolish idea."

Kasumi eyes slightly widened in surprise. She never knew that relying on others was holding her back so much. Sure other people could give you tips in training, but that was the only up-side to her argument. "I see. I guess your methods do hold some truth to them," she then smiled towards Naruto, "but I cannot change my training methods. I want to please my father and make him proud, like my oldest brother, Itachi. If I can make my father and mother Proud and spend quality time with them, my life will have meaning."

Naruto snorted, which caused Kasumi to frown. "Why do you think that life only has meaning, when others are involved? I may be only a six-year old, but I have been thoroughly enjoying life for _years_ , without the involvement of other people. Sure I know some personally know some people, but not enough where I could say that I genuinely care about them.

I've done many things alone, and have had more enjoyment than doing them with someone else. If I did activities with other people, I would have to consider how they feel about that activity. When I'm alone, I can choose what I want to do, and when I want to do it. Plus, I don't have to do chores, which is also pretty cool. But, I think I've made my main point. You don't need other people in your life to be happy."

 **+3 WIS**

Naruto was internally jumping for joy at the sudden notification. He couldn't believe that a simple conversation could get him that many attribute points.

"Well Naruto Uzumaki, I will ponder over what you have today, but I must be leaving now." She waved to him and walked out of the room. After she left, Naruto left the infirmary with a few bandages, and walked towards the middle of the village.

* * *

Naruto checked over his stats one more time on his way into the center of the village. He made a schedule for his training. He had 6 years until they were able to graduate from the Academy. During this year, Naruto plans on increasing his Health Points, his Chakra Points, and his Luck attributes. The second year, he would work solely on his Wisdom, Intelligence, Chakra Control, and Genjutsu. His third year, he would work on his Taijutsu, Strength, and Speed. His fourth year, he would work on his Ninjutsu, Dexterity, and Vitality. His fifth year, he would work on solely on his Defenses. During his final year, he would develop his skills in sub-topics for shinobi fields such as: Medical Ninjutsu, Stealth, Fūinjutsu, and Bo-Jutsu and Kenjutsu training.

He decided that he wouldn't spend any of his Storm Points on anything, except his attributes, during these six years. Naruto decided to save them just in case; he wanted to buy something powerful. He would only gain new ninjutsu and items, if they were a necessity or were easily attainable.

As Naruto reached the heart of the village, he looked around the area to see many civilians, ninja, and travelers walking around the village. He smirked on the inside.

" _I know one ability that I could level up_ very _quickly_ ," he thought. " _ **Observe**_!"

* * *

 **First Year of the Academy**

It has been six months, since Naruto obtained his _Gamer Ability_. The boy has been doing constant work on increasing his Luck. At first, the boy was doing things such as flipping coins and playing rock-paper-scissors with others. That got him nowhere. But, Naruto is very persistent when it comes to training.

Naruto found an underground casino in the Red Light District, which allows children his age inside. The Red Light District is a specific district in the village where poverty, crime, and death are very prevalent. Not only was it his hotspot for training his Luck attribute. He would usually get a hot-hand and actually win a little bit of money. But he would always watch for the amount of money that he earned, because the club guards might try to kick him out and rob him of his earnings. It wasn't uncommon, even the high class casinos did things like that. It's just the way things are.

Our hero was currently in the Red Light District walking into an alley way. There was a large metal door with a iron slot on it. He quietly knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. The slot on the iron door slid open.

"What's the password?" asked the man on the other side of the door.

"I'm getting fed up with this orgasm," answered Naruto while trying to control himself from laughing.

The man opened the door and said, "Alright, you're in. Welcome back to the Black Rock Casino kid." The building was not luxurious and held a large amount of people. Most of the people there were poor people trying to get lucky enough to win money to live on. They act as though the casino is just a giant lottery ticket. They act as though that it is a place of opportunity. How foolish can these people be?

Naruto sat down at one of the slot machines and entered a coin into its slot. He pulled down the lever and waited for the results. The first thing to appear was red seven. Naruto's excitement was building up as the second image was another red seven. Finally, the last thing to appear was a third red seven. Naruto nearly jumped for joy. He had never gotten this lucky before. Naruto went into something called _frenzy mode_ and was quickly pulling the lever before his _frenzy timer_ ran out. _Frenzy mode_ , is only obtained if a person gets three red sevens, which was very rare. He continued to get matching symbols for an entire minute. He actually earned over 6,000 ryo from just _frenzy mode_ alone.

 **+11 LUK, +20 SP**

After the timer went stopped, Naruto left the machine and walked towards the poker table with a six other people. The dealer walked up and asked them if they were playing. They all nodded, and the dealer began to shuffle the cards. As the dealer passed out the cards to each of the players, Naruto put on his sunglasses. He put them on, because some people can often read emotions in another person's eyes. It wasn't something that was uncommon in casinos and especially the ninja world.

Everyone was equally dealt two cards, and the dealer asked everyone to put one white chip down. They did as they were asked. Naruto looked at his cards and saw that he had an ace of spades and a queen of spades. Naruto was inwardly smirking at his luck.

The first cards three cards that that the dealer laid down were a king of spades, a ten of hearts, and a two of clubs. Everyone put down two white chips to notify that they were still in the game. The dealer put down another card which was a jack of spades. Naruto put his two chips in. One man at the table decided to raise him with two red chips. Naruto put down two white and four red chips, and everyone else put in their chips. The final card was laid down. It was a ten of spades. Another man decided to raise the stakes, by putting in two white chips and four red chips. Two people folded, which left Naruto and four other people. The dealer asked everyone to show their cards.

The man that was called for the raise had an ace of hearts and a two of clubs. Naruto didn't need to look at everyone else to know that he had won. He had a Royal Flush. Everyone stared at him in shock at his lucky hand. Everyone knew at that moment, that Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze is probably the luckiest boy alive. That night, the blond-haired, blue-eyed boy earned the a new nickname: "The Hand of Death".

* * *

 **Second Year of the Academy**

It has been three months since Naruto started his second year at the Academy. He never made any friends last year, and he didn't plan on making any this year. He couldn't afford to waste his time with other people. The progress he made last year was stupendous. His _Health Points_ reached 22,000 and his _Chakra Points_ reached 30,000. His _Luck_ attribute had increased to 260 points. His other attributes have been increasing during his time in the Academy. However, this year he needed to develop his Intelligence, Wisdom, Chakra Control, and Genjutsu.

Naruto had an easy time developing his Intelligence. Whenever he finished reading a book, he would gain either 10 to 30 Intelligence Points along with an average of 20 Storm Points. However, he was having trouble developing his Wisdom. He couldn't find any ways to apply his information, other than taking test, having insightful discussions with others, or making the right choice on difficult decisions. So, he would send most of his Storm Points into his Wisdom and save 10 points. His Chakra Control training was pretty difficult, when he was first starting out. Chakra Control was usually taught to Chūnin for their more advanced jutsu. But, within a month, he was able to get a grasp of Tree Walking. His Water Walking was going better than his Tree Walking, due to him starting Tree Walking before utilizing this exercise. He also began doing the boring, but useful, Leaf Concentration Exercise. He was sure, that by the end of the school year, he will have the exercises either mastered or close to mastery. He had just recently started his training in Genjutsu.

Currently, he was in the Library, reading a book on chakra theory. He was in the Chakra Manipulation section of the book, which he was currently enjoying. He overheard his Father and Mother talking about getting a man named Jiraiya, who was one of the Three Legendary Sannin, to teach them a jutsu called the _Rasengan_. His father went into detail about the theories of Chakra Manipulation, which helped give some insight on the subject. He made a mental note to obtain the _Rasengan_ , after he graduates from the Academy.

"Are you enjoying the book?" asked a non-familiar voice. Naruto looked up to see a man with gray hair, a face mask that covered his mouth and left eye, and the regulated Jōnin uniform. He was reading his own book, which Naruto recognized almost immediately. It was a book called _Make-Out Paradise_ , which was written by his godfather, Jiraiya. It was infamous for its graphic, sexual content. Naruto read it himself and thought it was a pretty good book. However, many women see it as perverted and have a deep hatred for the book. Naruto didn't mind the sexual content, because he was a closet pervert. He even created a jutsu called the _Sexy Jutsu_. It was a variation of his Transformation Jutsu, but it was still very effective. He often did _**research**_ on women to use as models for his _Sexy Jutsu_.

"Yes, it's actually pretty good. But, not as great as _Make-Out Paradise_ ," he responded.

The man's visible eye widened, "How could you have read the book? Your not a even a genin or an adult."

"I asked an older male to sell me the book, after he finished it."

The man sweat-dropped, "Ah, I see. Usually, I would admonish children your age for reading something, like this. However, you seem more mature than the average seven year old."

"I am able to handle the book's content. It's nothing more than simple human nature and anatomy. Everyone has there own sexual urges."

"And what do you know about _sexual urges_?"

"Everyone has there own fetish. I, generally, become aroused from seeing naked women. Hell, I've done my research of my own, for a jutsu that I'm developing."

The man felt awkward from talking about sex with someone that hasn't even left the Academy. But he was still _**very**_ curious about this jutsu. A twinkle appeared in his eye as he said, "Can you show me this jutsu?"

"Sure! But let's go to an empty library section, so that no one can see." The gray haired man nodded and followed the boy to an empty section.

"Okay, show me the jutsu!" the man whispered eagerly. Naruto nodded.

" _Sexy Jutsu_!" whispered Naruto. Naruto became covered in a plume of chakra smoke as he expelled chakra from his body. The smoke dissipated as Naruto aphid transformed into a beautiful, naked woman with ample breast. She had bright blonde hair, blue eyes, and whisker marks. He was much taller than his normal form, almost at the man's own height. Naruto, or better yet Naruko, looked at the cyclops and winked at him. The gray haired man stared him in shock and a nosebleed that nearly soaked his mask. He almost passed out from blood loss.

"This is the greatest jutsu that I've ever seen!" exclaimed the astonished man.

"Hehe, I still have to work on it some more, but I think I almost have down pat," She responded. Naruto transformed back into his original form, with a confident smirk on his face. "Oh and what's your name, anyways?"

The man eye smiled at Naruto, "My name is Kakashi Hatake, what's yours?"

* * *

 **Third Year of the Academy**

Naruto's third year was off to a fantastic start. His strength has naturally been increasing over the last two years, and focusing on his strength has only given him more power. He usually trains his strength by lifting the weights, that he bought, or punching various tough objects, such as trees or boulders. His speed has already reached that of an elite genin. He uses leg weights, which helps him increase his speed at a faster rate. His speed exercises have also slightly increased his vitality. But his favorite part was creating his own Tai-jutsu. He was creating unpredictable movements that could help him when fighting stronger opponents. His fighting style also included feints that were difficult to defend against. He realized that in his fight with Sasuke, that the feint helped him turn the tide of the battle. All Naruto needed was on good trick to get a good punch, which could lead to more attacks. This year was simply a year for Naruto's physical stability.

* * *

 **Fourth Year of the Academy**

The fourth year of the Academy was nothing special. Naruto only worked on his Ninjutsu, Vitality, and Dexterity. Even though he came back to the Academy four months ago, his vitality has points have reached 170 points. He would jog around the village's perimeter and do many exercises that were best for stamina. He would work on his dexterity by taking things apart very quickly and putting them back together, or practicing doing hand-signs in a quick succession. Unfortunately, his Dexterity had only increased to 44 points. He poured most of his points into his Ninjutsu to decrease the cost of chakra for his ninjutsu, and make all ninjutsu easier for him to learn. His current level in Ninjutsu was Level 3. He also recently met the requirements for the Shadow Clone Jutsu. The jutsu made learning things go much quicker, which will be very useful for things like infiltration missions.

* * *

 **Fifth Year of the Academy**

Naruto was thoroughly enjoying this year of the Academy, because he didn't have much to do. He only worked on his defensive abilities this year by training with his Shadow Clones. Naruto forces himself to not attack his clones and only focused on blocking and dodging the attacks. He mostly spent this year enjoying life. He would get out more, go see movies, go to many cultural festivals, and do many other activities. This year served more as a break from training and a time to appreciate life. He knew that every shinobi faced life or death almost everyday. He figured, that he should enjoy his life, while he has it.

* * *

 **Final Year**

An eleven, almost twelve, year old Naruto was sitting in his seat listening to Iruka's welcome back speech. He was wearing a white shirt with no sleeves. Over his shirt was an orange hoodie with blue short sleeves and a black hood. On the back of his hoodie was a white Uzumaki swirl. He was also wearing white sweatpants with orange stripes and blue basic ninja sandals. He looked around and took note of all the notable genin in his class: Etsuko and Baiko Uzumaki, Sasuke and Kasumi Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Eiji Sarutobi, Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka. These were the strongest people in the class, excluding himself.

Naruto was ranked somewhere in between them. In actuality, Naruto was most likely the strongest genin there, but he made sure to hide his skill level so that he wouldn't be seen as a major threat. He wanted others to underestimate his abilities, so that he could always have the upper hand in battle. Naruto had really improved over these last few years, and was now fully prepared for the many quests that awaited him.

"And on a final note, I would like to commend all of you for staying on the path to becoming young shinobi and kunoichi. I will make sure, that all of you are prepared for the many challenges and dangers that await in the ninja world. You are all dismissed for the day," said Iruka.

Everyone in the classroom looked excited and were chatting about their final year in the Academy. They were all talking about becoming "super-strong ninja". Naruto chuckled at their conversations as he began to walk towards the Red Light District's Strip Club. During his first year in the Academy, he met a man, named Shintaro Nishimura, at the Black Rock Casino. He met him in a poker game, that lasted from 3 to 11 p.m. Naruto was the only person to ever beat him in a game of poker, and the Shintaro commended Naruto for his gambling skills. It also turns out that the man is the leader of a gang of bandits, corrupt ninja, and rogue ninja. The two became acquainted over time, but nothing further. Naruto didn't want any friends and Shintaro certainly didn't need any. The only reason Naruto stuck around him was the fact that he was a powerful ally and he was a great source for quest.

Naruto reached his destination and walked inside the strip club. All the boy could see was many flashing lights and beautiful women dancing while having money tossed at them. He looked around to find Shintaro and eventually spotted him getting a lap-dance from a beautiful woman. The man took his eyes away from the woman and looked at Naruto. He told the stripper that she could take a break, walked towards Naruto, and shook his hand while smiling.

"Naruto, my old acquaintance, how've you been?"

"I'm well, Shintaro. How are you?"

"I'm great, as you can see! I heard that you recently started your last year in the Academy."

Naruto smiled at the man, "Yeah, this is my last year."

"So, have you come to see some women or…?"

"Actually, Shintaro, I wanted to ask if you had any _jobs_ for me." Shintaro almost immediately took on a serious expression.

"Yeah, follow me to my office." Naruto nodded and followed the man to his back office. Naruto walked inside and looked around. The office was a thing of beauty. There were luxurious items all over the office. Shintaro's desk looked as though it had been made of gold and his chair looked like a golden throne. Shintaro sat on his throne and offered Naruto to sit in one of the comfortable chairs in front of his desk.

"So, Naruto, _you_ want me to give you a _job_? That's a first. I never knew that someone like you would be interested in underground crime."

"Well, I think it would be good for experience. If I can do something, like this, then I'll feel confident on my first mission."

 **+1 WIS**

"That's a very wise decision. I actually do have a spot for a job open for you. But be warned, the magnitude of the job is ridiculous."

"Well, it can't be _too_ difficult. What do I have to do?"

"Oh it's nothing; all you have to do is steal 304,000,000 ryo from Hidden Gold Village's Banks."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! I'll try to update as soon as possible!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Damn! I didn't expect this many of you to begin following the first chapter! This is amazing! I feel as though, that I should meet your expectations. And to start it all off, I'm going to reply to your reviews. Also, I would like to apologize for the minor errors in the first chapter. If the grammatical errors become worse, then I'll most likely request a Beta Reader. Anyways, on to the questions!**

 **Erised Nettogrof: I have never received such exaltation from someone so well-spoken. Thank you for your review!**

 **Lazyguy90: Thank you!**

 **Ddragon21: I agree… Hashirama and Madara were both very powerful. However, Naruto's power won't rise to that level until the Shippuden era.**

 **Mcpoop: Your prayers have been answered!**

 **littleditto: Well, they're all triplets, meaning that they were born at the same time. I should've made that a bit clearer in the story, which is one of the errors I'm fixing. But thank you for pointing that out.**

 **Ferno16: Thank you. I really appreciate it!**

 **ItsmeHamza: Thank you!**

 **Son of Wind: Thanks!**

 **The-Contradiction: Thank you for the compliment. I wanted to go a different route than the other "Neglect-fics," because they were becoming a bit repetitive. Also, don't worry about those concerns you have. I do not plan on giving Naruto ANY bloodlines or Bijuu. Although, he will have power-ups, but nothing too overpowered.**

 **FinalKingdomHearts: Thank you, my fellow Kingdom Hearts fan.**

 **LordXeenTheGreat: Thanks!**

 **Soledge1: Thank you. As I have said earlier, I have to make the story branch out from the others.**

 **Uchiha Zeref: Well, I do not plan on Naruto leaving the village. However, this Naruto is more cautious of others and more suspicious of traitors. But, I do not plan on giving Naruto any bloodlines, just non-overpowered power-ups.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Making Friends**

"I'm sorry, can you please repeat that?" Naruto asked politely.

"I said I need you to help me steal 304,000,000," replied Shintaro. Almost immediately, Naruto went into a coughing fit.

"What the actual fuck!? How am I supposed to steal 340,000,000 from an entire different village?"

"Well, I'm not sending you alone, moron! I have a small army of bandits, ninja, rouge ninja, and hunter-ninja ready to attack. I have a plan to so that we can pull this off. You want to hear it?" Naruto nodded his head and proceeded to listen to his plan. During the discussion, Naruto nodded his head, giving him confirmation, that he understood. Naruto didn't show it, but the plan excited him. He was very envious, that he had not come up with it himself.

Shintaro finally finished his explanation and Naruto said, "I see. This plan will work perfectly. However, are you sure yo that you're ninja are up to the task?"

Shintaro nodded, "This plan is fool-proof. My soldiers are completely up to the task. I just want to know, are you up to the task, Naruto? There may be situations where killing is involved, and you're not even a Genin yet."

Naruto looked at Shintaro with a fire of determination in his eyes and replied, "Of course, I'm up to it! I can handle anything that they throw at me!"

The man smiled, "That's what I like to hear. Remember your job role. And don't worry about the anyone noticing that your missing. I have something to take care of that problem. Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow at the meeting."

Naruto nodded one last time, before he walked out of Shintaro's office.

* * *

An hour after the meeting, Naruto, with a few other shadow clones, was looking around in a forest located just outside the Leaf Village. They assessed the size of the area and nodded to each other. Within almost an instant, Naruto formed a slightly large amount of shadow clones. He looked around and said, "I want you all to split up! There are fifty of you, so there should be 25 clones on each side."

The clones nodded and proceeded to follow his task. "Now, I want everyone on the left side to take off your shirts. We will be having a 'shirts versus skins' battle royal. Your goals are to capture the flags at the enemy bases. There are five flags at each base. If teammate dies in battle you can use the Shadow Clone Jutsu to replace that team-member. Once your team captures the flags, the match will stop and you will be victorious. But be warned, there are animals in this area that could attack you."

A clone yelled, "What the fuck!?"

"Hey, don't get mad at me! It's probably an encoding in the game or something. Anyways, anything goes. That includes Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, etcetera. When my watch hits six o' clock I'm going to fire a signal into the air. You all get the point. Now, please go to your designated team areas!" The blue-eyed boy ordered.

* * *

The 'skins' team was currently at there base and were setting up traps around the base. Some were communicating, while the others were setting up. They were all fired up for the 'game' to begin. There was one of the clones that wore a pair of green goggles. He was the self-proclaimed leader of the group. He issued the clones there different names and made sure everything was done correctly. He was also in charge of the teams tactics.

On team 'shirts side, not much was different. However, instead of speaking in separate groups, they all talked amongst each other in one large group. Their traps were slightly different, but nearly identical to the 'skins' layout. They also had a clone in a tent to replace other clones. The sky took on an orange hue, and they anxiously waited for the signal.

Soon, everyone saw a flare go into the air, which everyone understood to be the signal.

* * *

'Shirts' team Charlie Squad was traveling quickly in the forests. These five clones were the team's designated scouts and we're currently running through enemy territory. "I want all of you to keep your eyes peeled for anyone in the area," said the supposed squad's leader. The clones continued to look around until one of them tripped over a thin, barely visible wire. This action set off a domino effect as a kunai whizzed past one of the clones, a barrage of shuriken flew their way, and set off a few explosions. After the large explosions occurred, the clones broke into coughing fits and were covered in smoke, ashes, and singed clothes. Five shirtless clones appeared before them with confident smirks on their faces.

One of them said, "You five will be pretty easy to take out. Your ability to sense any traps are abysmal. I guess we should count ourselves lucky that you came into our territory." One of the 'Shirts' snarled and sprinted towards the five shirtless clones. He jumped into the air and sent a flying kick at one of them. The other clone blocked the kick and swung a fist to his midriff. He dodged and back-flipped away. Another one of the 'Shirts' quickly descended upon the group and punched one of the 'Skins' out of existence. The four remaining 'Skins' were shocked by this, but quickly their bearings. A member of the 'Skins' managed to get in close proximity with two members of the 'Shirts' team and kicked them both out of existence.

'This isn't good. If this keeps up, we'll lose the battle. It looks like I have no choice, but to use the signal,' thought the leader of the 'Shirts Scouting Squad' as he pulled out a smoke bomb. The clone threw the bomb into the air and watched it explode. That's when all hell broke loose.

* * *

There were 40 clones in the middle of a clearing battling against one another. It was similar to one of the Great Shinobi Wars, but on a much smaller scale. Neither of the teams were letting up. Suddenly, one of the clones from the 'Skins' team had a paper bomb, and threw it in the middle of the clearing.

The results were so devastating, that the clearing was formed into a large crater. The explosion killed most of the clones and only three clones remained. The last ones on the battlefield were the 'Shirts' team leader, the 'Skins' team leader, and an extra member of the 'Skins'.

The leader of the 'Skins' said, "Well, it appears that you've lost all of your soldiers. It also seems that you're too low on chakra to make any Shadow Clones. This is the end for you!" The two remaining 'Skins' confidently charged the last member of the 'Shirts'. Their victory was within arm's reach.

However, the leader of the 'Shirts' decided not to forfeit his life and quickly used the Transformation Jutsu. What came out of the smoke was very unexpected. A gigantic fist came flying towards the both of them. The impact was hard enough to send the two clones flying into the other side of the crater. The two clones poofed away, and the leader undid his transformation.

"Those two idiots should've known better than to charge at me. It seems that they forgot Boss's added feature to the Transformation Jutsu. When he uses it, he actually transforms instead of it being an illusion. Thank Kami for that book on Chakra Theory," the clone explained. Suddenly, two orange boxes appeared before the clones with a loud ring.

* * *

 _ **Jutsu Level Up**_ **: Shadow Clone Jutsu Lv. 7** _ **–**_ _New ability added!_

 _ **Shadow clones now have levels and can increase their stats like their creator. You can also save clones and respawn them, if they happen to die in battle. They can adopt their own personalities, find and buy their own equipment, upgrade, buy, and create the own jutsu, and much more! However, the more Shadow Clones you create at one time, the smaller their Health and Chakra Points will be. The clones start out with the same physical and mental stats of the user. However, their Health and Chakra start out at 100 points.**_

 _ **New Jutsu Combination**_ **: Ninja Art: Human Creation Jutsu Lv.1 -** _Melded Commands_ _: Lv. 7 Shadow Clone Jutsu and Lv. 8 Transformation Jutsu._

 _ **This jutsu combination allows the user to use the Shadow Clone Jutsu and the Transformation Jutsu at the same time. With this, the user can create a person that has completely different physical and emotional characteristics that differs from his/her own. Also, any saved clone can be respawned with this jutsu. However, the more "humans" you create at one time, the smaller their Health and Chakra Points will be. The "humans" start out with the same physical and mental stats of the user. However, their Health and Chakra start out at 100 points.**_

* * *

The clone felt a sudden rush of power as green and blue aura swirled around him. He became completely covered by it until he exploded in a flash of light. When the explosion died down, the newly upgraded clone looked at his hands and saw a green and blue bar out of the bottom left corner of his eye.

As he was examining his new power, Naruto jumped out of the forests and landed in front of the clone. The clone noticed him and was going to speak, but Naruto held up his hand and said, "I saw the update. Congratulations on your victory. I expect more from you in the near future. I'm going to allow you to pick your new name, and I'll respawn you with the Human Creation Jutsu." The clone nodded and yelled the command **[** _ **Change Name**_ **]**. The clone pressed the enter command after he finished and stabbed himself to death with a kunai. Naruto cringed as he watched his clone bleed to death and poof out of existence.

Naruto then formed the hand-signs for his new jutsu. A large smoke cloud appeared with a person standing in the middle of it. Standing in the smoke was a boy with white, less spiky hair and black eyes. He was also wearing the exact same clothes as Naruto: a white shirt with a blue Uzumaki insignia and yellow cargo shorts. He walked towards Naruto with a large smile on his face and high-fived him. "Welcome back to the world of the living, _Shuji Akiyama_ ," Naruto jokingly said.

"It's good to be back!" Shuji exclaimed.

"This is awesome! And this jutsu only cost me 2,000 Chakra Points. I can create 15 more of you before I become completely exhausted. Anyways, I'm going to create one more "human" so that you can have someone to train with."

Naruto formed the proper hand-signs and created a new "human". This one, however, was vastly different from him and Shuji. In the smoke was a girl with long flowing, dark, purple hair, red eyes, and wearing the same clothes as Naruto and Shuji. "Shuji, I would like to introduce you to Yoko Ishibashi!" Naruto joyfully announced. "Now that everyone's here, I say it's time for us to go get some new clothes!"

Naruto began to walk into the direction of the store until Yoko yelled, "Wait, Naruto!" This made Naruto stop in his tracks and fall flat on his face. "How are supposed to go shopping for clothes, when we don't have any money?"

Naruto blinked in surprise and said, "Oh yeah, I forgot!" This caused the other two to face-palm. "Well, I know how where we can some money. Follow me!" Yoko and Shuji looked at each other before following Naruto further into the forest.

* * *

Naruto, Yoko, and Shuji were walking in the deep wooded area of the Konoha Forest with smiles on their faces. They were talking to each other and often made jokes to entertain themselves. Suddenly, the blond-haired boy stopped in the middle of a clearing and turned to face them. "This looks like the perfect place for an _Instant Action_ _Area_. What do you guys think?"

An _Instant Action Area_ is a certain place or section that is riddled with monsters. The monsters in the area attack without warning, have their own levels and abilities, and much more. Killing a monster can result in EXP gains, SP gains, and ryo and item drops. However, the difference between _Instant Action Areas_ and _Dungeons_ is that the likelihood of a boss showing up is considerably lower than _Dungeons_.

"I think this is a good spot," Shuji responded. Suddenly, the trio heard growling noises coming from the surrounding woods around them. A large pack of wolves stalked out of the woods. Naruto, Yoko, and Shuji each pulled out their own kunai. They used the Observe skill to check the levels of the wolves. Their levels ranged from 13 to 15. The battle could be much more complicated than they thought, as they were only level 9s.

One wolf lunged towards Naruto. He rolled out of the way and kicked the wolf in its ribs. Another wolf leaped towards Naruto as his back was turned, but Shuji intercepted the wolf and stabbed it in its neck.

 **+200 EXP** , **+10 SP, +300 Ryo**

The wolves howled at the loss of one of their brethren. They charged at the trio while barking in anger. Yoko snarled, jumped, and kicked one of them in the abdomen. The wolf went flying and collided with two other wolves. The battle raged on and the three children were beginning to bring down the size of the wolf pack.

They were feeling confident until they heard a monstrous roar from the woods. It spooked them, but what walked out of the woods absolutely _horrified_ them. Walking out of the woods, on only its hind legs, was a nine foot tall werewolf with bloodshot red eyes. It was breathing heavily, drooling, and ready to feast.

Naruto, Shuji, and Yoko steeled themselves and observed the werewolf's level.

* * *

 **Werewolf – Level 17 (Age: ?)**

 **HP:** 10,000/10,000

 **CHK:** 400/400

 **STR:** 300

 **DEF** : 50

 **SPD:** 288

 **DEX:** 48

 **VIT:** 279

 **INT:** 56

 **WIS:** 78

 **LUK:** 3

* * *

The three cringed at the monster's stats. Three level 9s going up against a level 17 werewolf was really fucking stupid.

"Let's kick his ass!" Naruto yelled as he used the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Shuji nodded used the Transformation Jutsu to match the monster's size. Yoko pulled out a second kunai and re-grouped with the clones. Everyone charged towards the werewolf as the rest of the wolf pack tried to attack them. Yoko took the lead and began hacking and slashing the wolves as they were coming. Naruto jumped in front of her and threw 8 exploding kunai towards the werewolf.

 **Werewolf: 8,263/10,000**

Naruto smirked at the damage he dealt before the monster threw a punch at him. Shuji stepped in Naruto's way, before he punched the werewolf.

 **Werewolf: 7,943/10,000**

Shuji began to go into a barrage of punches and kicks, while trying to defend himself from the over-grown wolf.

 **Shuji: -30 HP**

Yoko leaped into action to defend him. She began to cut the werewolf at its ankles. The monster fell on its knees from the injuries.

 **Werewolf: 5,600/10,000 (** _ **Injury – Chopped Ankles**_ **)**

Naruto took the open opportunity to jab a kunai in the werewolf's right eye. Naruto's shadow clones followed his example and stabbed the monster all over his body with kunai knives.

 **Werewolf: 0/10,000**

 _ **Alert**_ **: Instant Action Area Completed!**

 **Reward(s): +8,000 EXP, +140 SP, +40,000 ryo gained!**

 **Naruto: Level Up!**

 **Shuji: Level Up!**

 **Yoko: Level Up!**

 **+10 STR**

 **+20 SPD**

* * *

 **Naruto Uzumaki – Level 10 (Age: 12) {Ryo: 40,320} [SP: 6,498]**

 **Exp: 320/1,739,247**

 **Stats:**

 **HP:** 28,000/28,000

 **CHK:** 39,000/39,000

 **STR:** 301

 **DEF** : 389

 **SPD:** 299

 **DEX:** 212

 **VIT:** 343

 **INT:** 237

 **WIS:** 199

 **LUK:** 279

 **Traits:**

 **(Locked) Uzumaki Bloodline -**? [+20 VIT, +20 INT, +5% to Fūinjutsu Skill]

 _{Requirements:_ _ **Reach Level 5**_ _, learn about ancestry, learn about Mito Uzumaki, and defeat another Bloodline User.}_

 _ **Skills:**_

 **Level 8** \- _Transformation Jutsu(_ _ **Henge**_ _) – E-Ranked: The ability to change into people other than oneself, and also the ability to change into animals, plants, and even inanimate objects like weapons. (CHK: 10)_

 **Level 6** \- _Substitution Jutsu(_ _ **Kawarimi**_ _) – E-Ranked: The ability to switch with inanimate objects or other people. (CHK: 10)_

 **Level 5** \- _Clone Jutsu(_ _ **Bunshin)**_ _– E-Ranked: The ability to make illusionary clones of yourself. (CHK: 15)_

 **Level 7** \- Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu( **Tajuu Kage Bunshin)** – _B-Ranked: The ability to create solid clones of oneself. Bonuses: Shadow clones now have levels and can increase their stats like their creator. You can also save clones and respawn them, if they happen to die in battle. They can adopt their own personalities, find and buy their own equipment, upgrade, buy, and create the own jutsu, and much more! However, the more Shadow Clones you create at one time, the smaller their Health and Chakra Points will be. The clones start out with the same physical and mental stats of the user. However, their Health and Chakra start out at 100 points. (CHK: 300)_

 **Level 9 -** _Personal Taijutsu: Your own created taijutsu. You are able to innovate and change and create your own move set._

 **Level 10** \- _Observe: The ability to view another person's stats and traits._

 **Level 7** \- _Stealth: The ability to stay hidden from others. Bonuses: Able to hide from low level Genin._

 **Level 1** \- _Human Creation Jutsu: The ability create new people/players from combining the Shadow Clone Jutsu and the Transformation Jutsu._ _This jutsu combination allows the user to use the Shadow Clone Jutsu and the Transformation Jutsu at the same time. With this, the user can create a person that has completely different physical and emotional characteristics that differs from his/her own. Also, any saved clone can be respawned with this jutsu. However, the more "humans" you create at one time, the smaller their Health and Chakra Points will be. The "humans" start out with the same physical and mental stats of the user. However, their Health and Chakra start out at 100 points_ _ **.**_

* * *

 **Shuji Akiyama – Level 10 (Age: 12) {Ryo: 40,000} [SP: 6,498]**

 **Exp: 1/1,739,247**

 **Stats:**

 **HP:** 2,000/2,000

 **CHK:** 1,000/1,000

 **STR:** 301

 **DEF** : 389

 **SPD:** 299

 **DEX:** 212

 **VIT:** 343

 **INT:** 237

 **WIS:** 199

 **LUK:** 279

 **Traits:**

 **(Locked) Uzumaki Bloodline -**? [+20 VIT, +20 INT, +5% to Fūinjutsu Skill]

 _{Requirements:_ _ **Reach Level 5**_ _, learn about ancestry, learn about Mito Uzumaki, and defeat another Bloodline User.}_

 _ **Skills:**_

 **Level 8** \- _Transformation Jutsu(_ _ **Henge**_ _) – E-Ranked: The ability to change into people other than oneself, and also the ability to change into animals, plants, and even inanimate objects like weapons. (CHK: 10)_

 **Level 6** \- _Substitution Jutsu(_ _ **Kawarimi**_ _) – E-Ranked: The ability to switch with inanimate objects or other people. (CHK: 10)_

 **Level 5** \- _Clone Jutsu(_ _ **Bunshin)**_ _– E-Ranked: The ability to make illusionary clones of yourself. (CHK: 15)_

 **Level 7** \- Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu( **Tajuu Kage Bunshin)** – _B-Ranked: The ability to create solid clones of oneself. Bonuses: Shadow clones now have levels and can increase their stats like their creator. You can also save clones and respawn them, if they happen to die in battle. They can adopt their own personalities, find and buy their own equipment, upgrade, buy, and create the own jutsu, and much more! However, the more Shadow Clones you create at one time, the smaller their Health and Chakra Points will be. The clones start out with the same physical and mental stats of the user. However, their Health and Chakra start out at 100 points. (CHK: 300)_

 **Level 9 -** _Personal Taijutsu: Your own created taijutsu. You are able to innovate and change and create your own move set._

 **Level 10** \- _Observe: The ability to view another person's stats and traits._

 **Level 7** \- _Stealth: The ability to stay hidden from others. Bonuses: Able to hide from low level Genin._

 **Level 1** \- _Human Creation Jutsu: The ability create new people/players from combining the Shadow Clone Jutsu and the Transformation Jutsu._ _This jutsu combination allows the user to use the Shadow Clone Jutsu and the Transformation Jutsu at the same time. With this, the user can create a person that has completely different physical and emotional characteristics that differs from his/her own. Also, any saved clone can be respawned with this jutsu. However, the more "humans" you create at one time, the smaller their Health and Chakra Points will be. The "humans" start out with the same physical and mental stats of the user. However, their Health and Chakra start out at 100 points_ _ **.**_

* * *

 **Yoko Ishibashi – Level 10 (Age: 12) {Ryo: 40,000} [SP: 6,498]**

 **Exp: 1/1,739,247**

 **Stats:**

 **HP:** 2,000/2,000

 **CHK:** 1,000/1,000

 **STR:** 301

 **DEF** : 389

 **SPD:** 299

 **DEX:** 212

 **VIT:** 343

 **INT:** 237

 **WIS:** 199

 **LUK:** 279

 **Traits:**

 **(Locked) Uzumaki Bloodline -**? [+20 VIT, +20 INT, +5% to Fūinjutsu Skill]

 _{Requirements:_ _ **Reach Level 5**_ _, learn about ancestry, learn about Mito Uzumaki, and defeat another Bloodline User.}_

 _ **Skills:**_

 **Level 8** \- _Transformation Jutsu(_ _ **Henge**_ _) – E-Ranked: The ability to change into people other than oneself, and also the ability to change into animals, plants, and even inanimate objects like weapons. (CHK: 10)_

 **Level 6** \- _Substitution Jutsu(_ _ **Kawarimi**_ _) – E-Ranked: The ability to switch with inanimate objects or other people. (CHK: 10)_

 **Level 5** \- _Clone Jutsu(_ _ **Bunshin)**_ _– E-Ranked: The ability to make illusionary clones of yourself. (CHK: 15)_

 **Level 7** \- Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu( **Tajuu Kage Bunshin)** – _B-Ranked: The ability to create solid clones of oneself. Bonuses: Shadow clones now have levels and can increase their stats like their creator. You can also save clones and respawn them, if they happen to die in battle. They can adopt their own personalities, find and buy their own equipment, upgrade, buy, and create the own jutsu, and much more! However, the more Shadow Clones you create at one time, the smaller their Health and Chakra Points will be. The clones start out with the same physical and mental stats of the user. However, their Health and Chakra start out at 100 points. (CHK: 300)_

 **Level 9 -** _Personal Taijutsu: Your own created taijutsu. You are able to innovate and change and create your own move set._

 **Level 10** \- _Observe: The ability to view another person's stats and traits._

 **Level 7** \- _Stealth: The ability to stay hidden from others. Bonuses: Able to hide from low level Genin._

 **Level 1** \- _Human Creation Jutsu: The ability create new people/players from combining the Shadow Clone Jutsu and the Transformation Jutsu._ _This jutsu combination allows the user to use the Shadow Clone Jutsu and the Transformation Jutsu at the same time. With this, the user can create a person that has completely different physical and emotional characteristics that differs from his/her own. Also, any saved clone can be respawned with this jutsu. However, the more "humans" you create at one time, the smaller their Health and Chakra Points will be. The "humans" start out with the same physical and mental stats of the user. However, their Health and Chakra start out at 100 points_ _ **.**_

* * *

The two boys and the one girl looked at each other and sighed. They were all exhausted and it was already night time. They all agreed that it was too late to go to the clothing store, and decided to head back to the Uzumaki-Namikaze residence instead.

* * *

"How are we going to sleep? There's only one bed in here and there are no sleeping bags." Shuji stated. Naruto blinked and cursed himself for not preparing himself for something like this. However, he couldn't really be at fault because he doesn't have any friends from the Academy. Therefore, he never asked anyone over to his home for a sleepover.

"I guess we'll all have to sleep in the same bed. Hell, it's king sized, so we'll fit. I'm going to get changed." The three changed into their own form of nightclothes. Shuji wore a plain white t-shirt and blue shorts. Naruto changed into an orange t-shirt with blue shorts. Yoko however…

"What the hell are you wearing!?" Naruto hissed. He saw Yoko only wearing a white t-shirt and blue boxers. She also had her hair in a bun that was held together by a yellow band. Shuji was struggling not to have a nose bleed.

"What!? I don't want to be wearing those baggy ass clothes to bed. I'll get all _hot and sweaty_ ," she finished in a seductive tone. The two boys lost their composure and passed out in massive nosebleeds. She giggled before placing them in the bed on either side of her. She leaned over Naruto's unconscious form and turned off the lamp in the room.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed my** _ **extremely**_ **late chapter! And yes, I know you're asking, "YamiSaku, what about the heist!?" Do not worry, that will definitely be in the next chapter. I just wanTed to get this out of the way and make sure the story wasn't going too fast. Peace Out!**


End file.
